SkyWho: The Druidic Time Lord!
by WriterofHiddens
Summary: The Watcher just wanted to help the universe, to hell with the no-interference policy. He was sick of watching the universe burn. He was going to help the universe, until Rassilon decided to exile him, take his TT Capsule, and Fob-Watch him. With the help of an old book, The Watcher starts off on a path through nature. With his new powers, will he ever return to Gallifrey?
1. Chapter 1: The Exile

Hello writers and readers of , I am WriterofHiddens. I have started playing through Skyrim with large amounts of mods, and so I will write this as I play the game. This story is a crossover between Doctor Who and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I will post another chapter explaining the lore, you can skip it, but you won't understand anything. Well enough talking from me, here's chapter one! NOT Oc/Doctor.

**SkyWho: The Druidic Time Lord!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls series or Doctor Who. The Elder Scrolls series is owned by Bethesda Game Studios and Bethesda Softworks, while Doctor Who is owned by The BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation).

**Chapter 1: The exile.**

_It is unfair. _Our job is to watch over the creatures of the universes, but I hate it. I can't just watch all of universe has problems, and it most likely will for the rest of time. There is death, war, sadness, and worries, but we Time Lords have a rule. Do. Not . Interfere. We have TT Capsules for a reason, to travel across space and time, so why don't we use them to help the universe. I have talked to the High Council, but they just send me away.

I truly believe it is just Rassilon's doing, as he created the Non-Interference policy. I know it was created to prevent meddling, but if we could properly help the universe, why don't we try? All I could do is return to my quarters, and wait to meet with the council again later on.

_I dreamt of a peaceful existence, _even though that is impossible, but I could dream of a better time, when ever that may be. I saw a strange man in my dream, and for some reason he was wearing a colorful scarf, and handing people candy. Who is he?

T_he night after the last. _When I woke up,I felt as if I was being watched. I opened my eyes, and saw The Chancellery Guard surrounding me, and frankly, it was worrying me."What is the meaning of you all being here?" I asked them, as I sat up in bed, while also trying to maintain a angry tone. "The High Council has deemed you guilty of conspiring to break the Non-Interference policy. Rassilon himself has sentenced you into exilement, your TT Capsule to be repossessed, and you to be Fob-Watched." The ugliest one of them said. Honestly Time Lords are loomed to be beautiful, what happened to them? They even make the finest Gallifreyan robes look hideous. " So that's it then, Rassilon gets angry that one Time Lord questions his rule, and he sends me away?" I said, actually angry at Rassilon for his annoyance, the High Council for giving in to him, and these events. "Sleep now Lord Watcher, as in days time, you will be a new man." The ugly guard said, as the nearest guard shocked me with a Staser, then every thing went dark.

_I woke up in a dark room, most likely the Gallifreyan dungeon._ I was stripped of my robe, and dressed in simple rough clothing. The only things in the room were a stone bench with a pillow on it, a sink, and a chameleon arch. The headset rested on a bronze colored podium, and a fob watch sat next to it. There was no door or windows, I then realized that I would be trapped until I used the Chameleon Arch. I walked over to it, and picked it up. I thought about my life's, still on the first, I won't even regenerate if I die. I though of every achievement, from good grades in The Time Lord academy, to advancing from a random Time Lord to Watcher rank. I even thought of the time I met Rassilon, my once idol, and the time I realized Rassilon was a Sontaran-sucker.(Time Lord curse? I don't know, he wouldn't know Earth swears.) I put the headset on, and took a breath. _Dear Gallifrey, I hope I'm not an idiot when this is over._

_What do you guys think of Chapter 1? Leave a review, it would help alot. Flamers will burn to death. Constructive criticism is welcome. Have a nice day, or night._


	2. Chapter one-point-five: The Lore

Hello again writers and readers of , as I wrote in the last chapter, here is the lore chapter. **The Lore of** **SkyWho: The Druidic Time Lord!**

Disclaimer: I again do not own The Elder Scrolls series or Doctor Who. The Elder Scrolls series is owned by Bethesda Game Studios and Bethesda Softworks, while Doctor Who is owned by The BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). If I did own these two, there would have already been a crossover.

**Chapter 1.5: The Lore.**

_The first chapter takes place before The Other was reloomed into The Doctor. _(The Other was a Time Lord that was turned into The Doctor. Time Lords are loomed, not born by the way.) T.A.R.D.I.S was a nickname made by "Susan Foreman" or Arkytior, as she wasn't born yet. (loomed? I don't know.) I will be using one of the other names, which is TT Capsule. (Susan is The Doctor's grand-daughter, Her real is Arkytior, which means Rose in High Gallifreyan, which is ironic that The Doctor traveled with another girl named Rose.) The Chancellery Guard is like the security guards or police officers of Time Lords.

The main character is named The Watcher, let's just say his real name is secret like The Doctor's. ( His name is The Watcher, as that's his rank.) He will also get a new name as he was Fob-Watched. The Watcher is also still in his first body, which has blue eyes, short black hair, pale skin, is right-handed, appears young-ish, or at least as old as The Ninth Doctor looked, and his personality will change as well. (Similar to how The Tenth Doctor became slightly wimpish after he was Fob-Watched.) As he is still in his first body, he is considered a child by the other Time Lords. He is 68 in Time Lord years.

_Most of the Skyrim plot will be the same_, but I am using the The Alternate Start-Live Another Life mod. Which means I will change some things, he will instead start at The College of Winterhold, not Helgen. ( I** HATE **Helgen.) A few chapters from now, you will find out why he is The Druidic Time Lord. As I play the game, I will write what happens, but add The Doctor Who parts in. The story draws some aspects from The Second Doctor, and his exile. The Watcher won't be forced to regenerate though, but unlike The Second Doctor, he won't be exiled to Earth.

_Welcome to Nirn Watcher!_


	3. Chapter 2: A new man

Greetings writers and readers of , here is Chapter 2. If people have questions, just look it up, or ask me.

**SkyWho: The Druidic Time Lord!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls series or Doctor Who. The Elder Scrolls series is owned by Bethesda Game Studios and Bethesda Softworks, while Doctor Who is owned by The BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). If I did own TES and Doctor Who, there would have been a crossover game, or something like that.

**Chapter 2: A new man.**

_I attempted to stop the light coming from my hands, that the Elf Faralda, said was "Magelight". _I had cast it at the symbol on the ground, but my hands were still glowing. "Well done indeed, I think you'll be a superb addition to the College. Welcome, Apprentice." She said to me, with a slightly impressed grin. "Thank you, but how do I get my hands to stop glowing?" I asked her, while moving my hands around, rubbing them together, and trying different things. "Make a fist with both of your hands, and Magelight should fade away. Strange though, normally Mage-Light is white, but for you, it's orange." She said with a hmm. I turned my hands into fists, and was glad the light stopped. "Well then, I'll lead you across the bridge. Once you're inside you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard. Please, follow me." She said as she walked farther on the bridge.

_While we walked toward the College,_ I noticed that the bridge looked broken and crumbled at certain parts. At different parts of the bridge, there were structures that looked similar to wells , which were filled with blue water by the appearance, though it smelled horribly. "Here we are, just head in there, and ask for Mirabelle. I must return to my post, though it was good to meet you, um..." She said, as I then noticed I had not told her my name. "I'm Robent, Robent Thetri." I told her, while pulling my cloak tighter around me. Damn, I feel cold even in my winter clothes. That blasted merchant said I wouldn't even feel cold once I got here. "Nice to meet you Robent." She said with a strange grin. I walked into the College courtyard, and realized how big the College was. "Wow, that could eat my old school." I muttered to myself. I looked for a woman that looked important. "I believe I made myself rather clear." A female voice said nearby. I turned and saw a woman, with short brown hair talking with an Altmer Elf. Normally I wouldn't eavesdrop, but she sounded important. "Yes of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision." The Altmer replied.

_The conversation went on for a few more moments_, by the time it was over, I had found out that the women was definitely Mirabelle, and that the Altmer was annoying. When the elf left, I walked towards Mirabelle. "Welcome to the College." She said to me, though it wasn't full hearted, this was a stressed out woman. "I was told to come see you." I told her and mentioned how Faralda had let me pass. "Another new student... I'm surprised at how many of you there are lately." She said. What is that suppose to mean? "Well, first you'll need these. While you're not required to wear them, you may find them more to your liking than your current clothes." She said handing me a tan and dark gray robe, a separate tan hood, and a pair of boots. "I'll wear them, but can I keep my cloak and coat on? I'm not used to the cold" I told her as I slightly shivered. "That's perfectly fine, don't worry about the cold, you'll adjust." She said kindly. "Thank you." I politely told her.

_"I'll give you a brief tour, and then we'll get you to your first class. Are you ready to begin?" She _asked me. "I'm ready, this place looks too amazing to say no" I said while looking around. "Wonderful. Please follow me, and don't wander off. " She said to me, while walking to the doors. I followed her at a fast pace. " The prominent feature here is the Hall of the Elements. It's our primary location for lectures, practice sessions, and general meetings." She said with pride as we walked through the giant doors. "The Arcanaeum is located above the hall, and the Arch-Mage's quarters above that." She explained during our walk.

_We talked about the College for a time, _her explaining, me asking questions, and her answering them. We stopped by an area where I changed, and then she continued the tour. She brought me to the living quarters, and explained the College's problems with Winterhold's Nord residents. The living quarters consisted of a circular room, with a large structure in the middle similar to the ones on the bridge; but this structure had a blue fire burning in it. There were six rooms attached to the first room, and a small room with a staircase opposite of the entrance. She explained that I would be sharing the area with my peers, and that I would be meeting them soon. My room was simple, it had a bed, a chair, a table, a wardrobe, some barrels, and various other things. After she explained everything about the quarters, she said. "Now, let's go back to the Hall of the Elements, where most of the members gather for lectures and study sessions." I sighed, I hiked through acres of frozen land, ran from animals that wanted to eat me, and I have to go to class already. The sun had set already, when does a man get to rest?

_This chapter and chapter 3, 4, maybe 5_ will cover the beginning of Robent's Nirn days, a bit after Chapter 4/5 the plot will diverge from canon. Just hold on with me. Have a good day or night! Peace out!


End file.
